


Memories of Inanimate Objects

by sinecure



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Sex, Sextember, Sexual Situations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime has been carrying on a secret affair, but is she about to be discovered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Inanimate Objects

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and I'm making no money from it.  
> A/N: Orihime is old enough to do naughty things without anyone being arrested.

"Yo, Orihime."

Orihime's head shot up, an overeager smile on her face to hide where her thoughts had been. She stared at Kurosaki-kun expectantly, wondering if he knew what she'd been thinking about. What she was doing right now. She hoped he didn't. Hoped none of them did. Her eyes traveled from Kurosaki-kun across from her, to Ishida-kun beside him, to Sato-kun on down the table. Kuchiki-san beside her. Yourichi-san at the far end of the long rectangular table.

They were all staring at her. Waiting.

Kisuke, sitting comfortable on the floor beside her, continued to smile, though she could see a little smirk in it. His fingers slid higher up her leg.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Her voice rose in a pitch that she didn't like and she winced inwardly at the sharpness of it. Kisuke's smile lost a little of its brilliance and his hand went still, tightening on her calf. Had someone seen them?

She darted her eyes around, then stared back at Kurosaki-kun. Their attention hadn't grown astronomically, so they couldn't see what was going on under the table... under her long skirt.

"You looked--" Kurosaki-kun paused, screwing his face up to think of the word he wanted and Orihime's heart stopped.

Did he know? Had he seen?

She should know better than to think sexy thoughts while the others were around, but she couldn't help it. The table! It was all the table's fault. And Kisuke's hand. She wanted to push it away, but she didn't dare draw more attention to them. And it felt really good as he slid it gently along her calf to her knee.

And the table!

It was mocking her with its knowledge of what she'd done on it. What Kisuke had done _to_ her on it. Oh, no, now the mild tingling between her legs and the somersaulting of her butterfly-filled belly was becoming full blown arousal.

"Lost?" Ishida-kun interjected in a bored tone.

"No," Kurosaki-kun muttered, shaking his head. Still struggling to find the elusive word.

Sato-kun's low voice rang out across the table. "Confused?"

"No."

"Irritated?" Kuchiki-san grumped.

"No!" Kurosaki-kun's face screwed up in anger as he pointed at the three who'd spoken. "No! No! And no!"

Kisuke's hand traveled higher and Orihime wriggled on the floor, remembering the feel of that same hand spreading her legs wide and his lips--curved into a bland smile right now--sliding along her swollen flesh.

Wet.

Hot.

Oh, how she wished the meeting were over and everyone was gone.

Fisting her hands in her lap, she tried to hide her flaming face. They all had to know. How could they not know?

And Yourichi-san! Could she... smell it? On the table and on Orihime. Oh, this was not good.

"I'm fine!" she yelled a little desperately as they began to argue. She smiled and nodded, feeling like a big fool. All eyes once again turned to her. She stole a glance at Yourichi-san and saw that she was leaning back, ignoring the bickering teens and shinigami. Kisuke's hand slid off of her and he placed both palms around his teacup. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him frown.

He didn't want anyone to know about them, but did he think she'd blurt it out to everyone? Oh, by the way, Kurosaki-kun, I was sitting in that very spot just last night with my legs wrapped around Kisuke's shoulders as he used his tongue on me. And, Kuchiki-san, over there is where I sucked on Kisuke's cock last week. Sato-kun, you don't even want to know what we did where you're sitting.

She wasn't stupid.

Kurosaki-kun didn't look satisfied, but he didn't push it. "...okay. So, then you're okay with staying back and healing the injured?"

His voice echoed in her head, echoed along with Kisuke's voice from before she was taken to Aizen. _...a soldier whose lost his powers will only be a burden..._ She wasn't that same girl anymore, she wasn't just a burden. She could fight now, she _did_ fight. Tsubaki obeyed her every time and they'd injured plenty of hollows since Hueco Mundo--

"Heeey, there you go again, Inoue!"

Startled, she jerked her head up, facing Kurosaki-kun's accusing finger. "Oh. No. I'm just, I mean, yeah, I can--"

Kisuke's hand dropped under the table, cupping the side of her foot, but his gaze remained on his tea. The shadow of his eyes under his hat was so deep that she couldn't see into them.

Frowning, she again started to agree to stay out of the way, but Kisuke's hand squeezed her foot harder. "I-- no." Straightening her back, feeling Kisuke's approval, she stared into Kurosaki-kun's confused eyes. "I can fight too. I'm _going_ to fight."

Silence fell for a brief second before Kurosaki-kun shrugged. "Good then. We'll need everyone we can get. Ishida and Chad, you'll both--"

Orihime slid her hand over Kisuke's. He surprised her by turning his over and threading their fingers. His smile returned and Orihime's eyes fell on her friends as they planned their next move on the group of hollows that'd been plaguing the town lately. She listened in and took careful note of where she needed to be during the fight.

On the front lines this time.

Yourichi-san shifted and Orihime caught a smirk rising up her lips. Her eyes were on Orihime and Kisuke. Uh-oh.

 

********

 

After the others had left, once the last person had trailed away, Orihime doubled back and went to the rear. Kisuke's shop was empty, without customers, without plotting figures crowded around a table, and without two kids and a quiet, but intimidating man who sometimes creeped Orihime out.

Not that she'd ever tell anyone that. They'd give her that look.

The door opened easily enough and she slipped inside quickly, hoping no one had seen her return. Maintaining a secret relationship was hard work, but also kind of exciting. The past few months had been fun and pleasurable and--

A hand reached out, wrapping around her shoulders, drawing her back against a hard body. She squealed in surprise and felt her heartbeat triple in speed.

Definitely exciting.

Gasping, she wrapped her arms around Kisuke's and leaned back. He was already hard. The tingling returned and she smiled lazily. "I think Yourichi-san knows."

"She does." His fingers brushed her hair to one side, making way for his lips to slide across her shoulder and neck. His hair tickled her cheek.

Orihime tried to turn in his arms, but he held her still. "Should we--"

His low voice sent a chill of pleasure through her. "Yourichi-san is very trustworthy."

That was a relief, but it made her a little nervous. The more people who knew, the harder it would be to keep the lies straight. She was getting very good at telling lies. Tatsuki knew most, but not all, of what she'd been through. What she'd done. Not wanting to think about those things right now, she closed her eyes and relaxed into Kisuke's warm and comforting embrace.

Arousal throbbed in her.

"Orihime?"

The tone of his voice was odd, something she couldn't put her finger on, but she merely made a sound to let him know she was listening. Being here, in his arms, in the shadows of his shop, with the outside world shut out for the time being, was one of her favorite things. His lips slid to her ear and she shivered at the feel of his whiskers.

"Please don't ever call out Kurosaki-san's name while I'm touching you."

Her eyes snapped open and she realized why he'd suddenly gone so still during the meeting. Anger? Jealousy? Possessiveness? The way his hands tightened on her skirt and began to jerk it roughly up, she guessed it was anger or a mixture of all three. He knew about her feelings for Kurosaki-kun. Though they were mostly gone now, he had to see that she still--

"Kisuke."

Startled, she halted her hands on her skirt, no longer helping him pull it up. "What?"

"My name. I want to hear you say it when I'm touching you." His lips sucked on her neck, drawing the skin in with hard pulls of teeth and tongue. Hands resuming their task, he jerked her panties down and slipped a finger inside. "Only _my_ name.

"Kisuke," she breathed, turned on more than she'd thought possible. Widening her legs, she rocked back on him, feeling his cock press to her backside. "I no longer--"

"Don't lie."

He didn't sound angry, just firm. Determined. Like he was resigned, but wasn't going to admit complete defeat.

Snapping her mouth shut, she made a small sound in her throat and nodded. Kurosaki-kun was an off-limit topic, especially now, while Kisuke was doing such wonderful things with his fingers. Orihime grasped her skirt in both hands and yanked each side up until it was around her waist.

"Do you want me inside you, Orihime?"

His voice.

It made her want to shiver and melt at the same time. Her body tensed and relaxed against him. "Yes." Her own voice was shaky as she forced the word out between dry lips. Licking them, she nodded and guided his hand. He slowly rubbed her clit then slid two fingers inside her.

She clenched around him, feeling her world focus down to one single, tiny point. The sex was always like this with him, never on her own. But when he watched her... she loved the way he made her feel, as if she were the only other being in the world aside from him.

Removing his fingers with a slow pull, he shifted behind her and she swallowed thickly, hoping he was going to allow her to turn and face him as he took her. Hard. She wanted him hard and fast. Right now. Her eyes fell to the door down the hall, behind which sat a table that they'd done so many things on.

But he didn't turn her.

His fingers tickled her clit once more before leaving her entirely, then suddenly they were at her lips. "Taste."

Without hesitation, she opened her mouth and sucked his fingers in. Sticky, warm, her. Licking him clean, she grasped his wrist and held his hand, moving it back and forth in imitation of a different act, one she'd performed on him many times. Tongue sliding between his knuckles and down to the base to tease the skin between his fingers, she closed her eyes, breathing him in, smelling her and him and sex.

"Do you like the way you taste?" he breathed, hips pressing harder against her backside.

She slipped his fingers free with a nod, wetting her lips again with her tongue. "I like your taste better." Forcing his arm down between her legs again, she writhed against him.

He didn't caress her. Not there. His hands rose to her hips, sliding briskly along her curves and back around to her stomach under her blouse. Her belly flipped and flopped as her muscles clenched, wanting his cock deep inside her.

"Orihime..." Her name dripped from his lips, caressing her ears as his hands moved higher to caress her breasts. His hands pushed her bra out of his way, then filled his palms up with her flesh. He squeezed and fondled them. Fingertips pinching her nipples, making her cry out suddenly as pleasure shot straight to where she wanted him most, he kissed a path from her shoulder to her jaw. "Can I fuck you?"

That same assenting noise left her lips because she didn't trust herself to speak. Wet, swollen, in desperate need of his attention, her folds clenched and quivered.

"Please, Kisuke."

She thought maybe she'd said the words, but she still couldn't quite get a grasp on the use of her lips, so maybe it was him. Demanding? Ordering? It didn't matter, she liked it, wanted it, needed it. And him. So hard.

"Please, Kisuke."

This time it was her, and the words sounded strangled.

"Please fuck me. I need you. Oh, god. Hard, please." There was a whimper laced in there, but she was beyond caring what she sounded like.

Kisuke pushed down lightly on her shoulders and she got the message. Bending over, she grasped the shelf in front of her and spread her legs. Only a split second passed before his cock was in position behind her. And then it was pressing into her, inch by lovely inch, filling her up.

God, it felt like he was going to be too big, but he slowly rocked in and out of her dripping folds, making it easier with each pass until he finally seated himself in her with a groan and a harsh grunt. Flush against her ass, balls brushing low against her.

Her fingers tightened on the wood, wrappers crinkling under her arms. Her hair hung down, obscuring her vision, but she wasn't able to see anything beyond him in her imagination anyway. She'd seen him so many times as he pushed into her, the way his throat worked and the clench of his jaw.

It turned her on even more just thinking about it.

What hard and beautiful lines to his face, the dark gray of his eyes. His hair, golden and shining under the lights. Though it was dark inside now, she'd seen him without his hat and sweating above her too many times not to have it memorized.

"So tight, Orihime." He always told her this, and it never failed to make her muscles tighten around him, which made him moan deep in his throat. With a short, jerky start, he began to move in her. His strokes gradually lengthened, picking up speed, and in her mind, she saw his eyes roaming over every inch of her that he could see. "So wet."

She couldn't help it.

All he had to do was look at her and she was wet. "You're so hard," she returned, reveling in the fact that he was hard _inside_ her. "So--" He pressed her down further and she gasped as his angle shifted. She let out a high-pitched cry that echoed throughout the shop. Their breathing grew louder, harsher as they moved in earnest, establishing a rhythm. "Kisuke--"

"I'm here." His hand curled tighter on her waist, drawing her back for every thrust forward. "I'm here, baby. Fucking you." The breathy words were punctuated with grunts that came faster and faster as his speed picked up again. "You're so welcoming. You take my cock well."

Hearing him speak like that did things to her, and she often wondered afterward if there was something wrong with her. But right now, it excited her, made pleasure tingle in her. Made her want to touch him more and take more of him and talk back in the same way. She wasn't good at dirty talk, though. "Mm, faster," she moaned, hands grasping the shelf edge, knocking a few candies to the floor. It sounded like fireworks going off to her lust-addled mind. "Your cock-- cock is... oh! Oh, god, Kisuke!"

A sound made her freeze, but his pace never slowed and when she opened her eyes, the room was as dark as before. His balls slapped against her ass with every movement, their bodies making wet noises that sounded throughout the shop.

Focusing on the brightly wrapped candies in front of her face, she concentrated on the rising pleasure in her body. "Mmmm," she moaned loudly, voice rising and deepening, throaty and breathy, high and pleasure-filled. "Kisuke your cock feels-- like that!" She'd beg if she needed to at this point, just to keep him doing what he was doing. Switching angles, shifting behind her to reach around and rub her clit.

Touching her in ways she'd only ever touched herself before him.

Before the night he'd touched her face so softly and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips while telling her she was strong enough to defeat any hollow if she chose.

Since that night, she'd known only pleasure with him, and this night was no exception. His fingers, long and graceful, rubbed her fast and urgently. Little electric shocks went through her, making her hips buck forward, throwing off her pace. He leaned over her back, holding her tightly to him as he rocked into her and rubbed her. The hard warmth of his chest massaged her back.

"Come."

"Almost," she panted, breath leaving her in gusts. Reaching behind her, she cradled the back of his head as he kissed her shoulder again. It was sloppy and messy, but she managed to turn her head and kiss him. His soft hair brushed her cheek, and she realized that she wouldn't trade anything for this moment right now.

Not even a chance with Kurosaki-kun.

"Kisuke." Her lips breathed his name against his mouth and she felt him shudder. His pace slowed and his hands held her more than caressed her. He straightened up, kissing her, one hand around her belly, the other across her chest. He kissed her softly at first, but it gradually became more hunger-filled until they were both breathless. She pulled back an inch and rested her forehead on his temple.

Breathing him in. He had a scent that made her think of wood and cloth and bread mixed with a sweet smell that held a little spice. She wasn't sure where it came from, but she melted into him whenever she smelled it.

He was comfort, pleasure, and beauty... and he was everything she wanted.

They moved together slowly, though he didn't push into her very far. It was awkward, but hot and intimate. She felt close to him in a way she hadn't before.

"Sweet Orihime." The whispered words strummed along her nerve endings, creating a fire that simmered, bursting and boiling over like molten lava. His hand dropped down, rubbing against her clit with no real urgency, but it sparked something in her and she felt it rising quickly, swimming thickly in her veins like molasses. "I need you to come now.

Her eyes opened slowly, focusing on him for a split second before he kissed her again, a deliberate, lazy tangle of lips and teeth and tongue. His robe brushed her legs and she realized he still had it on. She was still fully dressed as well, if a little disheveled with her panties around her ankles.

"We should try for a bed one of these times." Her breathy chuckle melded with his, filling up the shop and creating a cozy feeling wrapping around her. "And less clothing."

"But this is more exciting." Each word was punctuated with a brisk rub of her clit and a pinch of a nipple. His breath tickled her cheek.

"Oh, god," she gasped, feeling it there, so close, just there... not out of reach anymore. The urgency returned and she felt it boil over with a suddenness that startled her. "Kisuke!" She clutched at him, clawing and grasping, wanting to feel his skin as her orgasm slammed into her.

It was like hitting a wave of warm water filled with ecstasy. Pleasure washed over her, hard, throbbing. Hips bucking, voice crying out words she couldn't remember, or understand. His cock was buried deep within her and she squeezed it mercilessly as she came, wave after wave of pleasure bucking her back against him. Again and again.

Hard and wet and hot and filling her so deep.

"Kisuke, I-- I lo--" Even in the midst of coming, she couldn't let herself say words she couldn't take back. As her clit throbbed and her folds tightened. As her hands covered his and dragged them up to her breasts and fondled them with his palms. As her body bucked and rode him and her eyes squeezed tighter.

Even then.

"I know," he murmured, then began to thrust hard again, sliding into her with short, choppy strokes, thrusting harder and harder until she was screaming his name. It pulsed in her, pounding through her veins and tingling in her skin. Every inch of her felt the pleasure, down to her toes, which curled on the hard floor.

He only moved for a dozen strokes before he was coming as well. She felt him tighten, felt him drive into her with wild, uncontrolled thrusts.

Felt his cock deep inside her. Pulsing. Coming.

He grunted her name in her ear, and she could hear the tightness of his jaw as he spoke, feel his fingers curl on her breasts, holding her still while he jerked into her. Harder and harder until he stopped, hot, moist breath on her shoulder. His hair brushed her again and she lifted her head to brush it out of the way.

She liked seeing his face.

A sound reached her ears again and she jerked her head up to search the shop; she didn't have far to look. Directly across from them stood Kurosaki-kun. Panic flowed into her and she froze, though her heart tripled its beat on top of the pounding it was still doing from the activities they'd just engaged in.

Oh, god. Orgasm! In front of Kurosaki-kun!

Face flaming, she moved to cover herself, realized Kisuke was still holding her breasts, and pushed them off of her, covering herself with her own hands and arms. It didn't make a difference, she was still naked before Kurosaki-kun, though she was mostly clothed. Shoving her blouse down, she swallowed thickly, embarrassment flooding her and dashing her in cold water.

The lingering pleasure of her orgasm fled, leaving her cold and shaking.

Kisuke didn't move from her. His hands dropped to her waist and stayed there. As she tried to right her skirt, his cock slid free and she let out an involuntary moan. Oh, god.

Slapping her skirt into place, she turned and faced Kisuke, whose eyes were on Kurosaki-kun and she got the feeling they'd been there for a long time. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed in any way and she envied him.

Kurosaki-kun had looked as frozen as her, like a deer caught in headlights. One foot was in front of the other, like he'd paused in the middle of walking in and had never un-paused.

"Kisuke," she whispered harshly, fixing his robes, but he barely noticed. His hands tightened on her waist, eyes finally dropping to her. "We-- he--"

"Kurosaki-san was just leaving," he said loudly, eyes never leaving hers. There was a challenge in them, though she wasn't sure what it was. For her to stay with him? To pretend they hadn't just been caught?

A groan left her and she clamped her lips on it, afraid Kurosaki-kun would mistake it for pleasure. "Ku-- Kurosaki-kun--" She turned and faced the man she'd loved since she could remember. The man who still owned a sliver of her heart. The man who...  
...wasn't there anymore.

"Oh, dear, I think Kurosaki-san just realized what that look was you had earlier."

Shaking, fear washing over her, she stood, alone and trembling with her lover.

Kisuke sighed when she didn't respond to his teasing and pulled her into his embrace. "You've done nothing wrong, Orihime. You're an adult, _I'm_ an adult, and Kurosaki-san has no say in what you do. Or with whom you do it."

He was right, but she still felt like she'd done something wrong, like she'd ruined her friendship with Kurosaki-kun. Kisuke's lips pressed to the top of her head before resting his cheek on it.

"If Kurosaki-san has a problem with you being with me, then it's just that; his problem." His voice lowered to a level she wasn't used to hearing from him and it made her uneasy. "Don't think his reaction means he has feelings for you."

And that hurt worse than seeing the shock on Kurosaki-kun's face. Worse than seeing his eyes narrow the last moment she saw him. Worse than all of his other rejections.

Because Kisuke was right, and she knew it, but she'd still hoped, in those brief moments. Hoped until the very last second possible.

Now, she knew she had to put away those feelings for good and embrace the new. Her arms went around Kisuke as the last tears she'd ever cry over Kurosaki-kun's love slipped down her cheeks.


End file.
